The present invention relates to mailboxes generally, and is more specifically directed to a signaling device which indicates that the door to the mailbox has been opened.
Mailboxes known as rural mailboxes are in widespread use. The basic design for rural mailboxes has been relatively constant for several decades.
Mailboxes known as rural mailboxes are usually mounted on a platform which extends from a supporting post. The vast majority of rural mailboxes have in common a door which is opened by pivoting the door in a downward direction toward the platform on which the mailbox is mounted. Typically, rural mailboxes are located near a street or a road, and away from a house. In order to ascertain that mail has been placed within the mailbox, it is necessary to travel to the mailbox and open the door to check for mail. On days of inclement weather, a trip to the mailbox is not a journey of pleasure. A need therefore exists for a reliable yet easy to use signaling device which will indicate that the door to the mailbox has been opened by the postal worker.